Le véritable ennemi de Tony Stark -EN COURS D'ÉCRITURE-
by Etoile de Lierre
Summary: Alors que les Avengers gagnent leur première bataille ensemble, Tony Stark alias Iron Man va de pire en pire. Ses compagnons s'inquietent pour lui en silence. Lorsque Tony se fait agresser il tombe dans le coma. Laissant ses amis impuissant. Pendant ce temps, Stark essaye de se battre dans son esprit contre son passé et un être malfaisant. Va-t-il réussir sans son armure ?
1. Le requin et JARVIS

**_Salut ! C'est ma première fanfiction et a_** **_force d'en lire sur les avengers et iron man j'ai eu envie d'en faire autant._**

**_Vraiment donnez moi vos avis c'est suuuper important!_**

**_BONNE LECTURE !!!!!_**

\--

Les Avengers étaient dans le salon tout en haut de la tour Stark.

Ce même salon, qui, il y a deux semaines, avait la silhouette de Loki incrusté au sol. Il est maintenant emprisonné à Asgard, le royaume de Thor.

Il y a deux semaines, les aliens ont tenté de détruire le monde, il y a deux semaines, ils ont été les sauveurs de la planète.

Pourtant ils étaient là, vautrés dans le canapé, a regardé ''Les dents de la mer''.

Thor venait de rentré d'Asgard et avait loupé le début du film. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de manger bruyamment du pop corn et de regarder des gens se faire manger par un requin géant.

D'après lui ce film midgardien était très divertissant. Il trouvait amusant de voir tout le monde paniquer.

Clint, quand à lui, se servait de l'eau tout en regardant le film. Il l'avait vu au moins cent fois et ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire:

« Attention, il va les attaquer ! » avant que la scène se produise. Ce qui avançait ses camarades.

Natasha lui donnait une tape sur la tête à chaque fois. Elle était sur le bord du canapé et semblait ennuyé par le film mais le regardait quand même.

Steve chuchotait des commentaires sur le film de temps à autre au professeur Baner qui lui répondait d'un hochement de tête, trop concentré sur le film pour donner une réponse claire.

Tony Stark était lui, assis sur un fauteil à l'écart, le regard dans le vide, comme si il fixait quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Il serrait,dans son poing droit, un boulon. Il serrait si fort qu'il avait les marques de son objet sur sa paume, il avait le visage déformé par la douleur et la fatigue.

Ses amis voyaient qu'il était préoccupé, fatigué et surtout effrayé depuis l'incident d'il y a deux semaines. Ils étaient inquiet pour lui.

~

Ce matin même, Captain America était allé le chercher dans son atelier pour déjeuner. Le milliardaire tenait le casque de son armure dans les mains. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux du masque d'Iron Man.

Steve attendu un peu à l'entrée sans que Tony ne le voit. Le génie semblait en transe et son ami ne voulait pas brisé cela. Après dix minutes qui parurent interminables à Steve, il se résigna enfin à l'interpeler mais fut coupé par Stark qui murmura juste assez fort pour que le captain l'entende:

\- Si seulement tu étais là... Je n'ai jamais pu m'acquitter de ma dette... J'ai besoin de toi...

Un long moment suivit puis Rogers commença à avancer vers lui, mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas être là. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. L'homme sur de lui, égoïste et narcissique qu'était Tony ne lui avait jamais montré aucune failles. Il semblait si différent du Tony Stark qu'il commençait à connaître.

Il fit quelque pas mais Iron Man dit d'un ton très sec et froid qui fit sursauter l'homme :

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

\- Juste quinze minutes, je voulais te dire qu'on déjeunait et qu...

\- Je n'ai pas faim coupa l'homme de fer dos à lui.

Steve le regarda, cherchant une réplique singlante et s'imagina le visage froid de son camarade qui devrait aller avec ses paroles.

Mais, à la place, quand il se retourna, il vit qu' Anthony avait un tout autre visage. Il avait l'air fatigué, très fatigué, les cheveux en bataille, mal rasé mais surtout son regard vide sans aucune émotion sauf la peur.

Oui, son regard était remplis de terreur se dit Rogers. Il avait vu le même sur les soldats de son commando pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

L'homme au bouclier ravala sa réplique tant bien que mal et dit sur un ton un peu trop dur :

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Ça fait deux semaines que t'es pas sortis !

Sauf il y a une semaine pour aller chercher à manger !

Tu restes enfermé dans ton labo tout le temps ! C'est pas bon pour toi ! Si tu veux pas je te traînerais de force ou je t'assome !

Tony ne repondit rien, il se leva en silence et suiva son coéquipier jusqu'à la salle à manger.

~

Au moment où la scène la plus importante du film se produisit, JARVIS l'intelligence artificielle créée par Tony Stark, coupa la télévision sous un ralement collectif laissant place à l'habituel écran bleu.

\- Monsieur, Nick Furry est dans le bureau 6B 52A. Il veut vous parler seul et il.est accompagné de mademoiselle Potts.

_Peeper manquait plus que ça..._ pensa le playboy,_ elle est peut-être venue s'excuser..._

\- Suis-je obligé J.

\- Malheureusement oui monsieur. C'est urgent d'après eux.

\- Ok... soupira Stark

Et le film se remit en marche.

~

Iron Man se dirigea vers le bureau où étaient ses invités. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrir sans surprise le directeur du SHIELD accompagné de Pepper.

\- Alors de quoi voulez-vous parler dit Stark en essayant de cacher toutes les faiblesses que Steve a eu l'occasion d'apercevoir ce matin. Tournant le dos au deux personnes.

Hors de question qu'il le voit dans cet état !

Il ne remarqua pas suite à son incroyable fatigue, que Pepper était tendue. Il ne remarque pas non plus que la plupart des micros et caméras étaient hors d'usage.

Et il reçu un coup violent sur la tête avant d'avoir une réponse. Il s'écroula par terre, demi-conscient, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il entrouvit les yeux et vut Furry s'apprêtant à lui asséner un nouveau coup qu'il évita de justesse, roulant sur le côté. Ce qui lui vaut une envie de vomir à cause de sa tête très douloureuse. Il était au bord du malaise. Cependant, il trouva le courage de ramper jusqu'à la porte. Elle était verrouillée...

Il appela JARVIS mais il ne repondait pas. Il était seul.

Il cria de rage quand il vit que Nick attachait Pepper avec force mais seul un grognement sortit.

Ses émotions reprenaient le dessus. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Potts meurt à cause de lui. Il était terrifié à l'idée de mourrir.

Pendant ce temps, son chef avançait vers lui, prêt à l'attaquer. Tony essaya de lui donner un coup de poing mais à cause de sa tête il voyait flou.

Son coup était si prévisible et lent que Nick Furry n'eu aucun mal à esquiver et un coup de feu retentit.

Stark tomba à genoux, regardant son ventre. Son T-shirt commençait à avoir une tache de sang grandir de plus en plus.

Ses yeux s'ecarquillèrent et tout devint flou pour de bon et au ralentit. La douleur était insoutenable.

Il entendit Pipper crier et voulut en faire autant. Aucun son ne sorti.

Il laissa sa tête tomba sur son torse et il s'allongea par terre. Au milieu d'une flaque de sang qui s'était déjà formée.

Il n'avait rien vu venir.

Il n'avait rien vu.

Et par sa faute, Pipper et sûrement les autres étaient en dangers...

Furry lui releva la tête, le tenant par les cheveux si fermement et fortement que Tony s'attendait à se les faire arracher.

Le forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux et à s'agenouiller. Il grimaçait de douleur mais pleurait pas. Bien qu'il en soit au bord. Son père lui avait répété sans cesse que les Starks ne pleuraient pas.

Son regard était en plus terrifié que ce matin et son agresseur afficha un rictud en le voyait. Mais ce regard fut totalement remplacé par la surprise.

L'homme qui le tenait changea de visage sous ses yeux. Se métamorphosa en quelqu'un qu'il connaissait trop bien à son goût.

\- On va avoir une petite discussion, Iron Man dit son agresseur d'un ton sarcastique en appuyant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

Stark était pétrifié par autre chose que la douleur.

**L'homme en face de lui était Loki.**


	2. La douloureuse vérité

**_MERCI A CALISTE POUR TON REVIEW !_****_En vérité j'avais écrit le deuxième mais je me suis dit que personne ne les verraient donc merci ! _****_D'ailleurs si tu veux me suggérer des suites vas y !_****_Bref voilà la suite et bonne lecture !_****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Tony était parti. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'un silence gênant s'était installé au sein des Avengers restant.

À la seconde où leur ami avait quitté la salle Bruce avait demandé à JARVIS d'éteindre la télévision.

\- Mais on a pas fini le film ! protesta Thor, C'était pile le moment où tout le monde.se fait manger !

\- Oui mais t'as pas vu le début non plus, répliqua Black Window, encore plus froide que quand elle était en mission.

Sa dernière phrase avait littéralement plombé l'ambiance encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Personne ne disait rien mais il savait qu'il pensait tous à la même chose, du moins là même personne.

Sauf peut-être Thor qui continuait de manger son pop-corn toujours aussi bruyamment.

C'est l'archer qui eu le courage de commencer la discussion.

\- Il est bizarre le milliardaire. Tout à l'heure je lui ai dit d'arrêter de me regarder et il a été surpris de ma voix. Comme si il s'attendait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il a sursauté et m'a dit pardon.

Nan, mais franchement, **LUI **dire **PARDON **!

\- On est tous d'accord pour dire que t'as raison... Aucune blague sexiste à mon encontre... Aucune blague tout court en faite, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Steve écoutait la discussion avec attention puis intervena, il leurs raconta ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin, jugeant préférable de le faire.

\- Mais de quoi à t-il peur ?

\- Peut-être que mon frère le sait, dit le dieu, mon frère m'a parlé avant que je l'enferme...

\- Il a dit quoi ? demanda le professeur

\- D'abord depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? demanda Thor

Personne ne répondit

-Il me semble que c'est depuis la fin de la bataille, après être sortit de l'hôpital à cause de sa chute... Mais je ne suis pas sûr... C'est vrai que personne ne lui a vraiment parlé depuis... dit le super-soldat affichant un tête triste.

\- Mon frère m'a demandé si Stark nous avait parlé de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui avant qu'on arrive. Je lui ai répondu que non et juste avant d'être mis en cellule il a dit **« Le connaissez vous vraiment en faite ? » **leur raconta Thor.

\- Quelle discussion ! s'écria Barton

\- C'est vrai, il ne nous en a pas parlé... Mais sommes nous vraiment digne de confiance pour lui ? demanda Baner

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, comme pour vérifier si il rigolait.

Mais non, il était absolument sérieux voir abattu.

\- Après tout, continua le docteur brisant ainsi le silence, on ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à lui... Sauf pour son savoir et ses machines... On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Loki... On ne sait rien de lui en faite... Loki a raison, ça me fait mal de le dire... Mais il a raison.

Le pire c'est que son état ne nous a pas alarmé pour autant au point d'aller le voir... Nous somme des super-héros incapable de s'occuper de l-leur am-mi.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase... Il n'en pouvait plus... Il voulait aller voir Tony et lui parler, le réconforter, faire ce qu'un véritable ami ferait.

Ils baisserèrent tous la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Honteux de leur comportement mais conscient que Bruce avait raison.

**Ils avaient échoué dans leur rôle d'ami...****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****_Voilà. Je sais c'est un peu court mais c'était pour coupé un chapitre en deux... La deuxième est demain ou après demain normalement !_****_Enjoy_****_OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWWWWWS _**


	3. Découverte inattendue

**_Coécrit avec Caliste_****_Thanks you !_****_oubliez pas les reviews... ;)_**Ça y est Steve commençait à devenir fou.

Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour leur ami.

Leur ami ? Mais il a jamais été seulement foutu de l'apprécier alors pourquoi utilisé ce terme? D'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider en ce moment.

Il attendait toujours dans le salon. Voilà 15 minutes que Tony était parti maintenant mais c'était 15 minutes de trop.

Bruce avait tout aussi impatient que lui.

Agitant nerveusement sa jambe contre le canapé. Se rongeant le peu d'ongles qui lui restaient. Il voulait lui parler, sur la science, son ''pouvoir'' si dangereux mais que l'ingénieur trouvait passionnant.

Les deux espions discutaient à voix basse avec Thor. Sûrement sur Asgard. Sûrement.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, ou de discussions. JARVIS les interpela :

\- Messieurs, je détecte des problèmes dans le bureau 6B52A. Dois-je faire quelque chose ?

\- Non ça ira Jarvis. Répondit Natasha sans vraiment prendre en compte ce qu'il avit dit.

Ce qui fut une grosse erreur.

~

_-Papa ! Regarde j'ai construit un ROBOT !_

_Il peut lancer des billes et faire des explosions et parler et exploser lui aussi et boum comme ça regarde ! Pap-_

_\- COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI RÉPÉTÉ DE NE PAS ME DÉRANGER ! JE SUIS OCCUPÉ TU VOIS !_

**_Clac_**

_Le petit garçon commença à pleurer, il avait l'habitude des claques mais celle la lui avait fait particulièrement mal..._

**_Clac_**

_-NE PLEURE PAS! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! SEUL LES HÉROS PEUVENT LE FAIRE !_

_Il fuya. Alla se cacher dans sa chambre et pleura. Longtemps._

_Le lendemain, un majordome était venu le voir. Mais pas n'importe le quel pour le garçon. C'était son ami. Son seul ami._

_-J, pourquoi papa ne m'aime pas ?_

_\- Bien sûr que si il t'aime,voyons._

_\- Alors pourquoi il passe plus de temps à chercher un homme mort qu'à s'occuper de moi?_

_\- Parce que c'était l'ami de ton père..._

_\- Et bien je le déteste. A cause de lui mon père ne m'aime pas._

_Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Bien qu'il le détestait à cause de son père, il était très fan de lui, à ce moment là il regarda le poster de lui dans sa chanbre._

_Un poster avec le héro au bouclier._

_~_

6B52A... Ce nom rappelait quelque chose à Clint...

Mais il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait pas... Plaque d'immatriculation ?

Non. Son numéro de carte bleue ? Non plus. Un bureau ? Bof... Un code secret ? Toujours pas. Quoique ... Le bureau lui disait quelque chose...

Et d'un coup tout lui revint en mémoire.

\- LES GARS ! cria-t-il

\- Quoi ! lui répondit Nathasha qui devait avoir perdu 20 % de son audition.

\- LE BUREAU !

\- QUEL BUREAU !Cria à son tour Thor

\- LE 6B52A ! C'EST CELUI OÙ EST PARTIS TONY !

\- Oui et ? demanda Steve qui avait oublié les propos de Jarvis

\- C'EST CELUI QUI A EU UN PROBLÈME !

\- Merde! jura le super-soldat

Tout le mondeçe regarda choqué de son juron.

-Oui bon dépêchez vous ! Il est peut être en danger! Clint, Bruce, Thor restez là. On sait pas ce qui s'est passé donc on sait pas si il y a un ennemi. Nathasha prend un pistolet au cas où, on y va !

Les deux personnes demandèrent à Jarvis si il y a eu une intrusion mais à leur surprise la réponse etait negative.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a fait _pensa Rogers.

Ils descendirent tous deux jusqu'au bureau et attendirent avant d'entrer.

~

_''un ami''_

_Le petit garçon se demandait ce qu'était_ _un ami... Il n'en avait jamais eu à par J._

_Il aimerait bien en avoir mais comment._

_Alors que les enfants de son âge parlait de voitures de courses et de policiers lui parlait de circuits imprimés et de programme informatique. Oui. Il n'avait que 5 ans._

_Mais voilà, il voulait en avoir au moins un..._

_Un seul..._

_Par contre hors de question qu'il accepte d'être ami avec ces enfants payés par son père !_

_Alors il se promis un chose._

_Si il ne pouvait pas avoir de vrai ami il pourrait au moins en fabriquer un !_

_Car il savait que J n'allait pas rester indéfiniment._

_~_

Steve forca la porte qui était verrouillée etNathasha tena son revolver dans sa main,chargé au cas où.

Mais rentrant elle le lacha de stupeur.

Ils s'étaient atrendu à tous sauf à ça.

Pepper inconsciente, était affalé sur une chaise.

Mais surtout.

**Tony Stark, gisant au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.**

**Le réacteur éteint et dans une marre de sang bien trop grande pour que ça ne soit pas grave.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Et bah j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire !_**

**_Désolé pour le retard !_**

**_Enjoy_**


End file.
